


Replacement

by LikaNightmare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Sex, College, First Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Yamaguchi is 19, sex buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikaNightmare/pseuds/LikaNightmare
Summary: In that bizarre invisible love triangle, Yamaguchi was ever the one apex to be ignored.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I would finish and post every little thing I write so here I go again.

The wet tongue making circles around his right nipple made Yamaguchi moan. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist and arched his back looking for more. His whole body was aching in need of being touched properly. Hard daring teeth pressed themselves on his already sensitive nipple making him cry out. His lover's laugh came filled with the sadistic satisfaction he would only show to Yamaguchi. He caressed Yamaguchi's slender waist softly and moved his mouth to cover his other nipple, nibbling on it with patience while Yamaguchi's moans filled the room. He could feel Yamaguchi's skin burn as he dragged his hand on the sides of his body rubbing his bulge against Yamaguchi's.

"Stop teasing..." Yamaguchi begged. His answer was a chuckled and a soft bite on his neck as his lover's lips went up again. He face Yamaguchi with a playful smirk on his lips. "You are really mean, Akiteru." when they kissed and their tongues were dancing around each other, he could easily forget about his troubles. About Tsukki. About Tsukki's new girlfriend. About those feelings he swore he outgrew but that remained unbent as time passed him by. He could easily put them on hold when Akiteru was there, turning his brain into muddy jam.

Akiteru's mouth went down again peppering kisses down his neck, shoulders and collarbones. For a second Yamaguchi thought he would stop at his nipples again but he completely avoided them and kept going down. He peppered sloppy kisses on Yamaguchi's belly, even on the spots he knew to be ticklish. His steady hands kept Yamaguchi still as he licked his navel slowly. He unbuttoned Yamaguchi's jeans quickly and yanked it down leaving his long legs exposed. Akiteru kissed his hard dick through the fabric of his white boxers and he slowly licked the spot were Yamaguchi's precum had it already drenched. His hands were grasping at Yamaguchi's tights hard enough to leave some marks later even though they would be not as big or hard marks as the one he would leave with his mouth.

 

"Akiteru..." he called out in a moan when Akiteru's lips gave him a hickey way too close to his crotch. He was not desperate enough to beg, but Akiteru had a tendency to like to play with him and he was not having it today.

"So impatient, Tadashi." he grinned as his fingertips traced and pressed Yamaguchi's cock. "You know I like to take my time." he said. Akiteru bit his inner tight and Yamaguchi sighed, closing his eyes again.

It was easy for him to flip Yamaguchi over, his slender well built body seemed so fragile in his hands. He had to take a minute to appreciate the vision. Yamaguchi's sunburn skin against Akiteru's bed white sheets. The freckles peppered on Yamaguchi's back really were like constellations and even though it would make every one around him want to adore and protect him, they made Akiteru want to see him cry of pleasure. He let his body press Yamaguchi on the bed, grinding his erection on his butt. He smirked when he felt Yamaguchi moving his hips against Akiteru's. Getting on his knees, he pulled up Tadashi's hips just so he could be on his knees as well. Seeing him like this, with his head on the pillow and his ass stick up in the air was delicious. He grabbed his checks and spread Tadashi's ass just to get his ashamed. "So cute." he whispered when Yamaguchi hid his face on his pillow.

Despite have being doing it for over two years now, Yamaguchi was still too shy for a lot of things. And too self conscious of his own body most of the time. He gasped when Akiteru's tongue pressed against his hole. His dick was already throbbing. It was shameful how Akiteru could get him to be almost begging with so little effort. The boxer's fabric were all that kept Akiteru's tongue from his rim and he was finding it incredibly annoying. It was too little but it was too much. He wanted to feel it sliding in and getting him all wet and ready for later.

"Does it feels good?"

  
"Not enough..." he whispered back, his voice seeming dry and pained.

  
When Akiteru pulled down his underwear, his body shuddered and he let out and low moan. His tongue was back on Yamaguchi's tight hole in an instant and Yamaguchi couldn't hold back on his moans now that he could feel it for real. He moved his hips without realizing, wanting to feel more. Akiteru could hear his disappointment when he moved away from him. He chuckled again. "So needy, Tadashi!" he teased as he circled his ass and forced his finger inside it in a slow pace. Yamaguchi chewed his bottom lip as it got in.

  
"Do you want more or is that enough for you?"

  
"More."

  
The second finger went it with some difficulty. Yamaguchi's hole clung around his fingers. He was incredibly warm inside and so tight that Akiteru felt his cock ache in anticipation. "How can you still be so fucking tight, huh?" he whispered. Slowly he started pushing them deeper inside and pulling the out up to his fingertips. Tadashi's moans getting heavier every time he would press too close to his prostate. He picked the pace when his finger hit Yamaguchi's sweet spot right on and he scream out 'oh god' in pleasure.

  
"Ah, Aki...please." he finally begged. He had his hands clenched on the pillow and his hips were shuddering uncontrollably. "Please...please..." he was still blabbering as Akiteru's finger slowed down inside him and he felt like crying. "No. No, no, no." Akiteru kissed his back and nape as he pulled his fingers out and Yamaguchi cried out. "Aki...more."

  
"Be patient. I got a present for you." he said. When he left the bed, Yamaguchi felt cold. The thoughts on his head threatened to get over him but soon enough Akiteru was back and his warm presence put Tadashi's demons away. He licked Tadashi's rim again for a minute or so before pressing something else against it. Yamaguchi couldn't see what it was it. It was far more thick than a finger and all the lube felt amazingly cold against his warm place.

  
"What is it?"

  
"You'll see. Be calm." his reassuring tone would always lead Tadashi in any way Akiteru wanted. He pressed what Yamaguchi soon realized to be some sort of vibrator inside his hole and turned it on when he felt it to be deep enough.

  
Yamaguchi's whole body shuddered and melt when the vibrating egg inside him started to hum. He muffled his moans in the pillow when Akiteru grabbed his dick.

  
"I wanna hear your voice." he whispered, jerking Tadashi's dick in a painfully slow pace. "Are you feeling good, babe?"

  
He blabbered something in the middle of his moaning that Akiteru chose to think it was a yes. In the middle of his cries for more, he came on Akiteru's hand, moaning curses under his breath. "I'm not done with you." Akiteru whispered when Yamaguchi's trembling tights couldn't keep his hips up any longer and he collapsed on the bed, breath heavy and hoarse. Akiteru grabbed his ass with both hands spreading him wide open. The cord hanging out his ass look deliciously obscene. Tadashi moans slowly as he pulls the little toy out. His ass seems tighter now, still clenching from the orgasm. He tested one finger on and although it went in quite easily, Yamaguchi's hole was even hotter and it was throbbing around his finger as if it was begging for more.

  
Akiteru put some lube on his dick. The position made it difficult, but he managed to get a way to press himself against Tadashi's ass. He moaned as Yamaguchi's ass clenched around his head but he kept forcing himself in. "So tight."

  
It felt like melting. Yamaguchi's insides were hot and clenching on every inch of his dick. He grabbed Yamaguchi by his hips working himself in little by little. Akiteru hit Tadashi's prostate and he choked on a slobbery moan, his body jerking under Akiteru's. He hit it again when he started to move in and out.

  
"Aki..." Tadashi moaned.

  
"Huh? Want me to stop?"

  
He took a deep breath. "Stop teasing and fuck me properly." he begged.

  
It was all that takes. Akiteru pulled out and flipped Yamaguchi around again. The sight of Yamaguchi's red face and swollen lips had his cock throbbing harder than even. With Yamaguchi's legs around his waist, he shoved himself in again hitting his prostate way harder this time. Tadashi's nails drew complicated patterns of long reddish snakes-like marks on his back and his mouth left a good amount of bite marks on his shoulders as a gift. There, between the hot clenching insides of Yamaguchi's ass and the sound of his moans and the pain of his fingernails on his back, Akiteru came. He kept going in and out until his tights were burning and he had dropped the last drop of cum inside Tadashi.

  
He collapsed on top of him pursing his lips and brushing them on Tadashi's temple. Underneath him, Yamaguchi giggled. "Am I too heavy?" he asked already trying to move away from him but being stopped by Yamaguchi's arms.

  
"It feels good. Stay." he knew that all his bad thoughts would come back in a blink of an eye as soon as Akiteru leaves him and he didn't want to fall back into his depressive mode again. He would rather be there, feeling Akiteru's heavy body on top of his. It was good enough for him. It was all he could have anyway.

  
"You look sad. Did something happened? Did Kei--?" the sound of Akiteru's brothers name made Yamaguchi's flinch. The pained expression on his face was enough to make Akiteru understand that Tadashi was indeed really hurt. It wasn't really a surprise. From the beginning they had agreed on such type of relationship because both of them were in need of someone to hold tight to. Maybe he shouldn't call it a relationship since they usually didn't do much more than sex and pillow talk. It was a good agreement and they had been okay with it for the past two years. Well, at least Akiteru knew he was okay. Yamaguchi was a whole different world that he knew for sure to have a lot of secrets. He sighed. If Tadashi could keep his feelings for Kei in secret for almost ten years, he could keep secrets from everyone else.

  
"He did nothing."

  
"Did he got a new girl?" he inquired in a whisper. Tadashi's arm held him tighter. "I'm so sorry for you, Tadashi."

  
"It's okay." he whispered. His breath was hot against Akiteru's already cooling skin. "He has to be happy too, right? He has needs. I mean...of course girls love him and doesn't have to be single just because I have feelings for him and..." he nibbled his own lip, afraid that if he kept talking, he would end up choking on the words that wanted to get out. "It's fine."

  
Akiteru only hummed. He got off and lied beside him. Then he pulled Tadashi to lie on his chest and covered them both with the blanket. He kissed the top of Yamaguchi's head and held him close as he sulked, not knowing what to say. Tadashi was not a fourteen year old anymore and he didn't seem to have his old bright hope that someday Kei would fall in love with him too. Instead now he seemed to have accepted that he would always be the best friend and he was putting all his strength to do his best at this. He seemed as fragile now as he seemed when he was fourteen and came to Akiteru for help, even thought he was twenty now. "Oh, that's right! You're twenty one now, right Tadashi? I couldn't come last week so we didn't do anything for your birthday."

  
"Hm. Ah. It's okay. I didn't...it's nothing especial." Then he went back to silence.

  
"Did you go out with--"

  
"I don't wanna talk about Tsukki." he complained. The wet spot on his chest made Akiteru realize he was crying. "I just...I wanna forget." Akiteru apologized again and Yamaguchi peppered some kisses on his chest. "Don't apologize. You're not him and neither of you did anything wrong to me."

  
"Oh...Tadashi is so mature!" he cooed and felt happy when Yamaguchi giggled.

  
"Stop bullying me!" he rubbed his eyes, getting rid of his tears and wiggle himself up until his lips could meet Akiteru's. He nibbled softly on Akiteru's lips, getting on top of him. "Wanna go again?"

 

* * *

  
  


He lost the last train. He wasn't really planning to get it anyway, so he crashed there, safe enough on Akiteru's strong arms and cozy bed. When morning came, he was alone. It was past nine when he woke up to a cup of -now lukewarm- coffee and a note. It was a pity that Akiteru had to leave early to work and he was never there to see Yamaguchi off. He shrugged. He couldn't have it all.  
  
He took his time taking a shower a making himself a proper breakfast. Akiteru's apartment was so cozy and felt like a better place to call home then his University dorm. Well, any place would feel like it to be honest. He knew he could spend the day there, he didn't have classes and Akiteru wouldn't mind getting home to find him still there but at the same time, it felt almost like overstaying his welcome. He should go back to his dorm and stop running away from his problems.

  
He did it. He forced himself to walk away from Akiteru's place and take the train home. He walked slower than ever from the station to the University Dorm Block, headphones on blasting some annoyingly upbeat song cause all he wanted to do was get back to his usual hyped and cheery person so no one would make questions. He jump the front steps two at a time when he got to his building and ran upstairs to the third floor, letting his body rest when he finally got to his room and tossed himself on his bed. His body ached a little, especially his hips, but it was a pleasant feeling. Hugging his pillow onto his chest, he fell asleep.

He woke up couple of hours later by the low sound of tipping and turned his head to see Tsukishima sitting on his own bed with his laptop. He seemed really busy and buried on whatever he was working on. The bright gleam of the screen reflecting in his face and glasses. His heart ached because every inch of his face was so damn beautiful. How was he expected to fully get over Tsukki if they were still living together? Yamaguchi sighed and yawned. "What time is it?"

  
Tsukishima didn't answer at first, he just looked over to Yamaguchi for a second or two and then shut his computer, set it aside. "It's little past 3." he said, stretching his arms above his head. "I thought you wouldn't come home today. Isn't today your day off?"

  
"It is." he answered, yawning again. He hugged his pillow tighter and closed his eyes again. If only he could hold Tsukki like his pillow! He would be so happy! If only he could be loved as much as he could love. There were several 'ifs' on Tadashi's head that kept playing on and on everyday and that would only open old wounds on his heart. Knowing you gotta stop loving someone is always way easier that actually letting go of a loved one. Even with unrequited love. He opened his eyes again when Tsukki's pillow hit him on the head.

  
"Don't fall back asleep when I'm talking to you, Yamaguchi!"

"Sorry, Tsukki!"

  
"Nevermind." he shrugged. "So, are you up to it?"

  
"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanna hang out with Megumi and I. We are going out later and I thought that maybe you guys should get to know each other better and--"

  
"I'm hanging out with a friend today so I can't. Sorry." he said. Turning around to lie on his back, he hid his face with his arms. "And I don't think you need me third wheeling your date."

"You dislike her that much?"

"I don't dislike her, we just don't seem to have anything in common."

"Well, maybe if you talk to her anything else that an occasional greeting you would find out she is really amazing."

  
Yamaguchi shrugged. "I'm not the one she has to amaze, though."

"What the hell got you acting like that?" Tsukishima pinned the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Sometimes Tadashi could be really childish and it was incredibly annoying. Was it that hard to understand he wanted his best friend and his girlfriend to get along well with each other? "Can't you do it just this once? Huh? It would be nice."

  
"I already told you I got plans!"

  
"Who are you meting with?" He asked. " You have like, two friend other than me. Is it Shrimp? Or Yachi? You can easily cancel with both of them. You hang out with them all the time!"

  
"I'm hanging out with someone else."

  
"Huh?"

  
"What? What is so surprising on this scenario? That I actually have more than two friends to hang out with?" he wasn't pissed but he wanted to be left alone for a while. So he could sulk and stay away from Tsukishima and his girlfriend. "Anyway, I can't today. Not happening."

  
Tsukishima stared at him in disbelief. If someone had told him, four years ago – to hell with that, even a week ago – that Yamaguchi would actually say no to something he asked kindly, he would laugh and make fun of it. His Yamaguchi would never say no to his ideas, right? It was impossible. But there he was, lying on his bed across the small dorm and he never seemed to be so far away before.

  
"Maybe next time." Yamaguchi added after a few minutes of awkward silence.

  
"Yeah. Sure."

  
  


* * *

 

There was only an amount of time you can ditch plans with someone before things start to get weird. Yamaguchi used all the cards he had to avoid getting closer to Tsukki's girlfriend: his friends, a very big range of sickness, tiredness from all his classes, paperwork, and even his own family a couple of times – a quick trip back to Miyagi because his mother wasn't feeling so well or because his granny was missing him too much. But all came to a point where things were ridiculous. He got used to hide at people's place, usually Hinata, Yachi or Nishinoya, just so he could never be at home by the time Tsukki got there, and when his friends were busy he would hide on the library, praying that Tsukishima would not come to look for him there. He would get on their dorm past 8 so, if Tsukki were out to meet her, he would be long gone by that time.

  
Things were working quite well. He postponed their fateful date for three months until one day he had no option but to say yes. At the dreadful Saturday he sat on the bench across the table, trying not to look so uncomfortable as Tsukki and his girl talk endlessly about something he didn't know what was. They were that kind of annoying couple that always sit side by side and share their food and beverages and Yamaguchi felt like throwing up.

  
She was cute and he had to admit it. She had a warm smile that made him want to hate her so much for being nice to him. She was every boy's dream girl and he should be happy for his best friend. He seemed to be happier by her side as well. The yellow smile on his face was hurtful. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go somewhere he could be alone at. Or even some place he knew Tsukki would never find him. He needed to get away from that girl with the friendly talk and all that she represented on his life. But especially he needed to go somewhere he wouldn't feel like a shitty person for being so envious of her.

  
Because it didn't really matter how much he lover Tsukki and how much he thought he should be the one calling him his boyfriend: in the end, it was her hand on Tsukki's hand and her fingers intertwined with his as well. What else could he do but stare and let that sight eat him up alive from inside out?

  
He took a sip of his drink. Alcohol would work way better to distract him but all he got was already lukewarm coffee now. Tsukki and his girl were still to into their conversation to realize Yamaguchi's attention was gone. He looked away, rolling his eyes. He surely looked pathetic as he felt.

  
There were a couple more tables on the coffee shop they drag Yamaguchi to, all of them seemed to be very focused on whatever they were doing: a guy was intensely tipping things on his laptop; a couple were passionately kissing; four friend were vividly talking, making big gestures and laughing – sometimes too loud for the place, making the writing guy glare at them; two girls were talking on very low voices, giggling and trying not to draw attention to them as they sweetly reach out for each other hand and intertwined their fingers; and a boy was texting as he kept chewing on his straw.

  
“Yamaguchi?”

  
He turned back his head to meet their curious eyes. “Huh?”

“Were you even listening?”

  
“Sorry, Tsukki.” he forced a smile and watched as his friend rolled his eyes. “What were you saying?”

  
“Megumi was the one talking.” he pointed out, taking a sip of his iced coffee. It was so uncomfortable to try and make that work when Tadashi seemed to be determined not to let him have it easy. Kei knew that something might have been bothering his friend because he wasn't acting like his usual self and he had been weird for a while now. Beside him, his girlfriend was also very uncomfortable. She was playing with her own fingers, trying to know what to say.

  
“Oh, I'm sorry.” Yamaguchi said. “What were you saying?”

  
“I'm...ah...uh...I'm...I just said I'm sorry my friend couldn't make it. I think you would like her. I mean...well, it would be more fun if she was here.” she was so visibly awkward and uncomfortable that even Yamaguchi, who had sworn to himself to hate her beyond everything, felt sorry for her. He flashed her a soft and heartwarming smile and assured her that it wasn't that much of a big deal.

  
“I'm a little off today.” he apologized. “I have a headache.”

  
“Stop drinking coffee all the time if you have a headache, stupid.” Tsukishima teased. He watched as Yamaguchi finished his coffee, sat back on his place and stared at him with a grin on his lips.

  
“Why live responsibly if I can try and see how much coffee I can drink before I end up getting an aneurism?” he yawned. Truth was that college was killing him slowly. Coffee was just helping him feel awake but most of the times it did only a very half-assed job. Maybe he should actually drop out and get a job. Get away from University would also mean getting away from Tsukishima and maybe he could finally get him out of his head. He rubbed his face. “I think I'm gonna get going.”

  
“Really?”

  
He just shrugged, blabbering something about having a lot of paperwork to finish and apologizing, he left them as fast as he could. The fresh air outside the coffee shop felt like heaven. He wished he could let all his worries inside that coffee place and never see them again but they were glued on his back and they drag him down all the way back to his dorm, choking him when he lied down to sleep.

  
  


  
  


 


	2. Announcement

Hm. Hey. I have no idea how to start this. Hm. This is an announcement. Yes. This is an announcement.  
First, i just wanted to say that I'm sorry, okay? I really am. For exactly everything. I'm sorry.  
I will not continue this work. I apologize for those who were reading this and appreciating this story. Things got in my way.

And when I say things, I mean depression.  
There is nothing left in me so I cannot possibly work on this anymore. I feel that even if I tried, I would only bring displeasure to everybody. Nowadays I'm nothing more than a hollow vessel. I don't think I'll ever write anymore - or even if I do, I don't think I'll put it online again -. I lost joy in writing and in drawing and in pretty much everything and this time, I don't think it will ever come back to me.  
I'm deeply sorry.  
Also, I'm deeply grateful for all the love you guys showed me up til now. I'll never forget it. No matter what.  
I hope you guys have a very nice day, and week, and life.

With love,  
Limão.

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero idea where this story is gonna take me and despite the fact that I've written this long ago, I still like it enough not to delete. So I posted it and I tend to finish it. For real this time.  
> I do think I should rewrite it in some points but, honestly, i've been telleing myself to do so for so long that I'm not even gonna pretend I actually intended to do this some day. As I said at the beginning, I promised myself to post everything I write and so help me god I will.
> 
> Im always - ALWAYS - open to talk to you guys here or on [Tumblr](http://lii-mao.tumblr.com) to see what you guys think and to hear some constructive criticism (God know how much I need them).
> 
> See you next chapter.


End file.
